


I Need To Keep You Safe

by ineedminions



Series: Dicksa One Shots [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions
Summary: Dickon hears something that concerns him about the safety of his girlfriend, Sansa Stark.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Dickon Tarly
Series: Dicksa One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627780
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	I Need To Keep You Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Some discussions of rape and assault in this fic. Nothing actually takes place. 
> 
> Timeline wise, they've graduated high school and are in the summer before freshman year of college.

Dickon was in the locker room changing when he heard Joffrey come in with some of his friends.Dickon was in the next aisle over unseen as Joffrey started to complain. 

“There’s not any quality ass up here.”He said as Dickon frowned as he took out his phone and began recording Joffrey silently. 

“That Stark slut is about the only piece of ass hot enough for me.”Joffrey said as he laughed. Dickon felt himself getting angry, but held it together as he continued to record Joffrey. 

“Doesn’t she already have a boyfriend?”One of the friends asked.

“Maybe I’ll make him watch while I fuck her whether she wants it or not.Make sure no one else will want her after I’m done with her.Mark her up and all that.”Dickon felt himself begin to get sick.He had to get to Sansa and warn her.He stopped recording and left the locker room quietly and took off running to his car once he was out of earshot from the locker room.He dialed Sansa as he got to his car. 

“Sansa I need to talk to you right away with your dad.”He said worriedly. 

“Dickon, babe, are you ok?”She asked worried.

“No.I need to warn you and your dad about something terrible.He needs to see what I just saw to keep you safe.”Dickon said as he threw the car into drive and started to speed out to the Stark home. 

“He’s home so we’ll be here when you get here.”Sansa said anxiously.

“I love you and will see you shortly.”Dickon told her before hanging up.He made it to her house in record time.She had been waiting by the door to let him in. 

“Dickon.”She said worriedly as she kissed his cheek.“What’s got you so worried?”

“Your dad?Where is he?”Dickon asked scared for her.

“In his office upstairs.Come on.”She said leading him up to Ned’s office.Sansa knocked on the door as she led Dickon in and sat down next to him.“Dad, Dickon had something important to discuss with us.” Ned looked up.

“What did you need to discuss?”Ned asked.

“I know you are close friends with Robert Baratheon and your family and his tend to do things together a lot.I was in the locker room about 15 minutes ago and his son, Joffrey was there.I’ll let you see his own words that he said.” He turned his phone around and began playing the video.Ned and Sansa watched it and both paled. 

“I think I’m going to…” Sansa said as Dickon passed her the trash can and held her hair back as she threw up in the trash can.Ned passed her a few tissues on his way to the door. 

“Stay here both of you.I’ll get you some water Sansa.” Ned left and Sansa sat down heavily on the sofa.

“Thank you for telling me.”Sansa said as the tears started to fall.Dickon got her a box of tissues as her parents came in.Cat passed her a glass of water.

“Show it to Cat.”Ned asked.Dickon pulled it up and Cat also threw up at the end of it.“I called our lawyer, Rodrik Cassel and he’s on his way.I want to get a protective order for you against him.Once we have that, then I’ll talk to Robert.Thank you Dickon.”

“I love your daughter, sir.I take her safety incredibly seriously.I saw a threat to it and I wanted to stop it in its tracks.” Dickon said shyly. 

“Please stay for dinner.”Cat asked Dickon.

“Can you send me a copy of that video?”Ned asked. 

“Certainly.I need to check in with my dad really quick to let him know whats going on.”Dickon said as he sent the video to Ned.He moved over to the window before calling his dad.

“Dad, I’m going to be real late.I’m over at Sansa’s now.I was wrapping up at practice and in the locker room when Joffrey Baratheon was talking about Sansa and saying some terrible things about what he wanted to do to her.I left and came over to Sansa’s to tell her and her parents about it.”He pulled his phone away and sent the video over to his dad and waited a minute. 

“I’m coming over.”Was all Randyll Tarly said as he hung up.

“Well, my dad is headed over here.”Dickon said to them.

“Dad, I want to go sit out in the garden with Dickon for a bit.”Sansa said as they looked at her.

“Go ahead.”Ned said following them out of the office but turning to the front door as Rodrik rang the doorbell. 

“We’ll be outside if you need us.”Sansa said as Ned nodded.

Sansa and Dickon went out to the garden and they sat down on the large, padded swing under the pergola.Sansa plastered herself to his side as he gently placed an arm around her.He kissed the top of her head as he rocked the swing a little to be soothing. 

“I love you so much.”Sansa told Dickon quietly.“I don’t know that many men who would do what you just did.” 

“I love you too and want you to be safe and he is definitely not safe.”Dickon said softly.Cat let the dogs out into the yard and they all converged on Sansa and Dickon, so Sansa got up and pulled a blanket off of the back the swing before laying it down in the shade and snuggling up to Dickon with the six huge wolf-husky mixes surrounding them. All of the dogs loved Dickon, even Rickon’s wild Shaggydog.Lady’s head was on Sansa’s stomach and Grey Wind was on Dickon’s stomach with Shaggy and Summer around his legs.Ned and Cat looked out the window with Rodrik and they all smiled a little that their judgement on Dickon had been correct.Shaggy didn’t like many people but he like Dickon.

Ned answered the door when Randyll arrived and took him up to his office.They discussed the situation with Rodrik and got Emergency Protective Orders in place quickly with No Contact and Stay Away Provisions for both Sansa and Dickon against Joffrey.Ned called Robert next and asked him to come speak to him. 

Sansa and Dickon moved inside to the basement with the dogs and her siblings.Bran and Ricko didn’t know what was going on, but had plastered themselves to Sansa’s side and lap from where she was sitting with Dickon.Robb, Jon and Arya had been told everything and looked pissed.Theon had arrived with the huge pizza order and was told away from everyone what had happened and came back with a hug for Sansa and a look of respect and handshake for Dickon.

Robert initially tried to play it off as a “boys will be boys” type situation, but when he saw Ned’s face, he understood that that wasn’t going to help. 

“Robert, your son talked about brutally raping and assaulting my daughter while her boyfriend was made to watch.Randyll and I have already put in place Protective Orders for both Sansa and Dickon against Joffrey, but I would recommend that you and your family leave now and never come back to the North.I will protect my family by any means necessary if I need to and make no mistake Robert, my family comes first.”Ned said seriously. 

Robert left without any further comments and packed up his family, taking them back to King’s Landing immediately.Robert had told Stannis and Tywin about the situation with the Starks after they had gotten back to King’s Landing.Joffrey didn’t learn anything from that experience and a month later was running his mouth again to a different girl when he tried to force her to come with him. She happened to be the girlfriend of a mobster who shot and killed Joffrey.No one other than Cersei was sad he was gone.Everyone else was actually relieved to be rid of the problem of him. 

Meanwhile, back in the North, Sansa and Dickon were closer than ever and set to start college at White Harbor University in a month, where Sansa would be studying Art and Dickon would study Sports Management while playing baseball for the university team. 

**Author's Note:**

> I usually stick to fluff, and fluff is what I like, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone while I was working on other WIP fics. Let me know what you thought.


End file.
